


Well done, my boy.

by lynndyre



Category: Murder Rooms: The Dark Beginnings of Sherlock Holmes
Genre: Art, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Pencil, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bell & Doyle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well done, my boy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plumedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumedy/gifts).



[ ](https://67.media.tumblr.com/67b0aa2adb4c275f4b6a1d5461fac16d/tumblr_o8vx7aBHYi1rxns16o4_r1_1280.jpg)


End file.
